Eternity
by PureCreativity
Summary: What happens when Rapunzel and Eugene are cursed to live eternally? Rated T for suicide themes.
1. Chapter 1: Blessing or Curse?

Sauntering up the stairs casually, Eugene was humming a cheerful tune as he made his way back to the bedroom, cup of warm milk in hand. Rapunzel had been pestering Eugene to help her get some milk since she was craving for it and was too comfortable in bed. Eugene had no choice but to comply with her. After all, she was carrying their first child.

Father. One of the things he never thought he'll be. It followed close behind Prince Consort of Corona and Husband to the Most Amazing Woman on Earth. Rapunzel had been about three months in already. When the castle physician had told them the news, Rapunzel had squealed in delight. Although Eugene didn't show much signs of happiness other than a small smile, inside he was jumping for joy. They had been trying so hard for five years. Trying different positions, having sex every night, heck, Eugene had even gone on a tomato soup diet for five months just to increase his sperm count. Now the fruit of their labor was finally growing. Just another six months and he would be the happiest…

"AARGH!"

A piercing scream echoed throughout the hallways, crashing into his train of thoughts.

'That, that was Blondie screaming,' Eugene realized.

Adrenaline coursing through him, he sprinted down the hallway, round a corner , straight through the bedroom door to find Rapunzel lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

"No, NO! Rapunzel!"

Rushing up to her side, he shook her shoulder gently, trying to rouse her. It was then he noticed her chest wasn't moving.

His hands flew up to her chest, pumping up and down as he tried to get her breathing again. Eugene was freaking out. Rapunzel couldn't die, she just couldn't die. She had to live. For their baby. For him. Just then, she spluttered and opened her eyes woozily, barely managing to register Eugene's face.

"Our baby…" she moaned "Don't let anything happen t…." And she passed out again.

Eugene continued pumping, as if his life depended on it, hoping, hoping to dear god, that the baby didn't miscarriage.

"I'm terribly sorry, it was a miscarriage."

Eugene faltered, falling to his knees. The baby…gone. How could this be? Rapunzel was healthy and fit, perfect for bringing a baby to full term… As he wallowed in misery, he could barely make out the conversation between the castle physician and Rapunzel's parents.

"It seems the baby was forced out by her body, treated as some sort of anomaly. I am no expert on these matters, but I highly suggest that your majesties consult the court sorcerer. I fear the… magic her Highness used to contain in her body may be responsible for the miscarriage."

No, no. It couldn't be the sun magic. Eugene himself had made sure of it, six years ago, back in that miserable tower where Rapunzel used to call home. He had cut her hair, hadn't he? Didn't that get rid of the magic?

The King and Queen, after taking one last concerned glance at their daughter, quickly walked out of the sick room, with the physician in tow, presumably to find the court sorcerer. Eugene rushed to Rapunzel's bedside, his hands grabbing hers, a look of pure concern in his eyes.

Rapunzel looked so vulnerable, lying unconscious on the bed in a fetal position. And she was vulnerable, for she had just lost something irreplaceable. Her first child.

It was a few days later, where Rapunzel and Eugene found themselves sitting in the court sorcerer's office. He had requested to see Rapunzel after she could be out of bed, muttering something about having to check it for himself. Now here he was, his beady eyes peering at them.

"Your Highness, please give me your hand."

Reluctantly, she slowly stuck up her left hand. The sorcerer held it gently, eyes closed, brow furrowed. Seconds passed, then minutes. Just when Eugene thought the sorcerer had fallen asleep or something, his eyes popped open.

"It is worse than I expected." He stated a look of worry in his eyes.

"What? What is?"

"The magic of the sun. It is still within her Highness. It has been growing stronger within her, ever since it's only outlet was destroyed. If it keeps going, her Highness will become…" The sorcerer paused, directing a look of pity at Rapunzel.

"What? What will I become?" Rapunzel found herself asking; surprised she was even paying attention to the wizened old man.

"..Immortal."

"What?" Rapunzel and Eugene chimed in unison.

"Your Highness will become immortal, your body stuck in this very form. Any injuries or illnesses you sustain will be gone so fast, you won't even know it was there. You will no longer require food or drink. Air and sleep will too become irrelevant. Such is the power of a drop of sunlight."

"But, how is that a bad thing?"

"Your Highness, trust me, after living long enough, you will WISH to die."

"But, this still doesn't explain why Rapunzel lost our child. Isn't the magic supposed to heal?" Eugene piped up.

"The fetus was not a part of her. Once it got big enough, it was treated as an anomaly and expelled from her Highness' body."

"So, that means… I can never have a baby?" Rapunzel faltered.

"Never. "

Rapunzel crumbled, sobbing and wailing like a banshee. Eugene, trying to comfort her, took hold of her hand gently; only to be shoved aside as Rapunzel ran out of the room, crying loud enough to raise the dead.

No. No. This wasn't the plan.

They were supposed to get married, have some children and have a happy family. But, yet again, the accursed flower came back to trouble Rapunzel. Eugene got up and went to look for Rapunzel. He eventually found her in their bedroom, still sobbing.

"Blondie…" Eugene started.

"Eugene, did you hear what he said? We're never gonna have a baby. We'll never have a real family. And…and…what happens when you die? He…he…said I was immortal. But, but, I can't live without you, Eugene. I just…can't!"

"I know Blondie, I know."

Taking her hand, Eugene led her to the balcony overlooking the entire kingdom.

"But, look on the bright side. Soon, this kingdom will have a beautiful and fair queen to rule them for all of eterni…"

"I don't want to live for all of eternity! Not without you, Eugene. I can't live without you." Rapunzel turned around and went back in. Eugene grabbed her shoulder.

"Look, Rapunz…"

"Enough!" Rapunzel shoved Eugene roughly again, accidently knocking him over the balcony.

"NO! EUGENE!"


	2. Chapter 2: Together Forever

"Look. Blondie…" Eugene put his hand on my shoulder.

The way that Eugene seemed so nonchalant about their baby, HER baby dying was infuriating Rapunzel. Couldn't he see how upset she was? The way he tried to comfort her, it was like…like when Mother…no, like when Gothel tried to convince Rapunzel everything was alright when she remembered her past. In a fit of rage, Rapunzel roughly shoved him aside.

Without warning, Eugene stumbled back…and over the railing. Rapunzel stared, paralysed with fear for a brief moment before letting loose a piercing shriek, racing forward to try and grab Eugene's hand.

"Eugene! NO!"

"RAPUNZEL!"

As Eugene plummeted to the ground, looking up at Rapunzel trying to save him, he screamed. Never had he imagined he would go like this, pushed off a balcony by Rapunzel. Mostly because Rapunzel loved him, and so did he. But about her.

When he had heard that Rapunzel was going to live a lot longer than him, he was upset, knowing that he would not even be with Rapunzel for a lot of her life. He had resolved to spend all his time with her, to make up for all the moments they wouldn't have. Yet, by Fate's design, here he was, on a one way trip to Dead Land, deprived of even a long life with Rapunzel. Eugene closed his eyes, reluctantly accepting his fate. He felt his body slamming into the stone ground, the shockwave of pain coursing through his body. He could feel his spirit ebbing out. He waited for the nice man to come and take him again. He waited. And waited. And continued to wait.

No, not Eugene. She had so little time left to spend with him, and now it had diminished completely. How could she have been so careless? Rapunzel helplessly stared as Eugene fell, screaming out her name. She watched as the palace guards rushed to Eugene's side, trying to help him. She knew it was too late. Guilt and dread slowly balled up in her. Goodbye Eugene, she thought, I'll miss…

"The Prince Consort! He's still alive!"

What? How? Pushing out all doubts from her mind, holding on to that small fray of hope, Rapunzel ran downstairs, as fast as she could.

'What the? Shouldn't I have died by now? Don't tell me Blondie managed to get a tear on me again?'

Opening his eyelids, Eugene found himself lying in the sick bay, surrounded by various people. Rapunzel, her parents, a couple of nurses, the doctor and… the sorcerer? What was he doing here? As Eugene slowly regained consciousness, he tried to make out the conversation ongoing around him.

"Your Highne….are you cer… he was no…."

"…healed him… tear… kept him alive.."

"Look! He's awake!"

Rapunzel grabbed his hands, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Eugene, oh god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..Does it hurt?" Rapunzel cried.

"Excuse me, your Highness, we should leave. What Prince Eugene needs now is privacy to res…" The doctor tried to cut in.

"No, I'm staying here, right by Eugene's side. He…he needs me." Rapunzel mumbled.

"But, your Highness…"

The King put a hand on the doctor's shoulder, as if to say leave the two of them alone for a bit. The doctor, getting the message, and also not daring to disobey the King, left the room along with everyone else.

"Blondie… It wasn't your fault. You were emotionally unstable and I should have just left you to sort out your feelings." Eugene tried to comfort her.

"Still, I shouldn't have reacted so violently. I nearly… killed you."

"Speaking of that, how did I survive?" Eugene asked. A fall like that, it should have killed him. Or at else shatter all his bones.

"I'll try to explain it. Please, don't freak out Eugene… I'm not sure I could take that."

"I'll try."

"The sorcerer, he..he said when I healed you with my tear back at the tower, when you cut my hair… the tear, it contained a large concentration of the healing magic. Enough for it to grow in your body. Just like me." Rapunzel tried to explain, wiping away tears from her bloodshot eyes.

" Are you saying that… I'm…"

Rapunzel nodded.

"Yes, you're immortal too."

Eugene freaked out.

Never did he imagine that he would become immortal, blessed (or cursed?) to live forever. He always thought he would be killed in a confrontation with the Stabbington Brothers, or executed by the Captain of the Guard. At best, he would die peacefully on a island, surrounded by wealth. Even when he married Rapunzel, he expected to live till 80, 90 tops. But, no, he's a freaking immortal now.

On one hand, he was happy Rapunzel would have someone to spend eternity with. On the other, he couldn't imagine living for millions of years, undying.

"Blondie."

"Yes, Eugene?"

"I know it's going to be horrible, watching your loved ones die one by one, while you remain youthful. It'll be tiring, having to sustain a mortal body for eternity. It'll be hell, I'm sure of it." Eugene started.

"Eugene, if this is your idea of comforting me, it's not working." Rapunzel answered.

"What I'm trying to say is, at least there'll be someone with you, till the end of time."

Rapunzel let out a small smile.

"So, are we good now?"

"Considering we're gonna be stuck together for eternity, we'd have to make up at some point. Might as well be now."

"Well, that's one way of…"

Rapunzel leaned down and kissed Eugene, smack on the lips. As she tried to draw back, Eugene wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back passionately.

**So, how was it? I know it's still kinda short, but I'm new at this writing business. Give me a while to warm up. I already have it planned out till Chapter 25! Review please, I appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting over it

**Yep, that's right. Two chappies in a row.**

She still wasn't used to it.

It had been two months since…the incident. Rapunzel's mind was still reeling over the fact that she was now immortal. The pain of losing her first child was still fresh as well. Also, apparently the sorcerer had trouble with sealing his mouth shut, since everyone in the castle was shunning her and Eugene, either out of fear or awe. (Rapunzel didn't really care).

Since all her classes were done for the day, she decided to go back to her bedroom and sleep. She had not been in any mood to do anything recently.

Her books were gathering dust.

Her paints were almost dried out from lack of use.

God knew where her guitar was.

Her knitting kit sat miserably somewhere in the broom closet.

Pascal was off on goodness knows what adventures.

She flopped onto the bed, relaxing all her sore muscles, letting the beautiful sound of silence seep into her ears, as she drifted lazily off to dreamland…

"BLONDIE!"

Her eyes popped wide open. Great, who the fuck was it this time? If Madam Hardscrabble wanted her to come to her 'supplementary' manners and etiquette class, she would scream.

Eugene burst into the room, as Rapunzel rubbed her eyes, an irritated frown on her face.

"Come on, Blondie! It's a perfect day! Let's go for a picnic!" Eugene was holding a quaint little wicker basket in his hand, chock full of delicious food.

Rapunzel sighed inwardly. She knew Eugene was trying to cheer her up, to take her mind off immortality and...And their little baby. Although she just wanted to curl up in bed, she knew if Eugene wanted to go out with her, there was no getting out of it. Except if…

"I'm on my period Eugene, leave me alone." Rapunzel grumbled, trying to act as irritated as possible and hoped Eugene would get the message.

"Not possible. I distinctly remember, your period was last week. Now come on! We're wasting daylight!"

Oh right, she'd already used that excuse.

"Fine. Let me go get ready." Maybe she could pretend to fall asleep in the bathroom?

"Nonsense, you look great, Blondie! Let's go." Grabbing her hand, Eugene dragged a half-awake, half-asleep and fully pissed Rapunzel out of the room.

"Um, Eugene, why are we on the roof?" They were on a flat portion of the castle roof, overlooking the lush forest where Rapunzel used to call home.

"Well, I'd already brought you to the forest, seaside, and the Corona Flower Gardens twice, so I thought why not try somewhere different for a change?" Eugene was already setting out the picnic mat and placing the cutlery neatly on it. "I can never get used to the view up here."

Eugene had some jackass ideas (she still remembered the ketchup incident quite vividly), but this was ridiculous.

"That's a retarded idea, and you know it. I'm out of here." Turning around, Rapunzel was about to attempt climbing back down when Eugene sighed.

"Blondie, I'm just trying to cheer you up. You've just been kinda down recently, I thought I could just bring you out and about to relax."

"I know Eugene. But, my child…OUR child just died. You think a couple of picnics can just wipe that all away? Why can't you just let me mourn her?"

"First of all, the baby was totally a he, second, I know you are upset, but you have to get over it eventually, I just thought the picnics would ease you back in."

Maybe he's right. Her baby wouldn't want her to wallow in self-pity like this.

"Ok." And Rapunzel went over and sat down next to Eugene.

They snacked, chatted, remise about the past. And, for the first time in forever two months, she was having fun.

As they packed up the cutlery, Eugene piped up.

"You know, Blondie, there's been something I'd always wanted to do since we found out we were immortal."

"What's that?"

"Freefalling off the roof with you."

The castle contractors had a tough time fixing the two human shaped cracks in the castle courtyard for the next few weeks.

The next day, Rapunzel went to look for Eugene in the library. She eventually found him reading a book entitled 'Prime Picnic Places: Corona's Best Guide to Having a Picnic'

"Eugene, I was thinking…"

"Yes, Blondie?"

"Could we try something today?"

After the freefall yesterday, she had felt a strange feeling. Adrenaline. It took away all her worries, sadness, focusing her on that one moment. She decided she wanted more of it. So more she got.

For the next few weeks, Eugene and Rapunzel went on a daredevil spree.

They bungee jumped off all the tallest buildings in Corona, without the bungee cords. All the contractors in Corona had a field day.

They ran in front of the prison execution squad. None of the prisoners got executed that day.

They slept underwater one night and found themselves ten miles off the shore of Corona the next day.

They danced in the Annual Farmers' Bonfire. They returned home that day naked.

All the adrenaline coursing through Rapunzel's blood, it was exhilarating, enough to bring her through each day. Maybe being immortal wasn't so bad after all.

**Please fiddle with all the buttons below, excluding the Report button. Also, next chapter will have a special guest appearance. The guest will have cryokinetic powers. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ask Elsa

**I didn't expect so many views for this story. I thought it would be around 40, maybe 50 views. I really didn't expect to get 200+ views! Thank you all so much. Especially ****Yondaime Namikaze. Thank you so much for supporting my fanfic. There's something I want to ask you, and just in case you didn't get my PM, here goes:**

**Will you marry….WAIT WHAT?**

**Ahem, give me a moment. –walks into a dark room-**

**Five minutes later…**

**-walks out with a fresh script-**

**So sorry for the mix-up, my minions gave me the wrong paper. The other one was for my future wife, which would have been my future girlfriend. Anyway, so as I was going to say:**

**Yondaime Namikaze. Will you be this story's beta reader?**

**Alright, on another note, as I'd mentioned in the previous chapter, there will be a special guest in this one. A certain cryokinetic empowered individual. Drum roll please.**

**It's….ELSA!**

**Yep, I'll be working her and Anna in as cousins of Rapunzel. None of that Jackunzel bullshit. Jack Frost MIGHT, and I use the term loosely, MIGHT make a future appearance, as a friend and nothing more. Yes, Jack Frost just got friend zoned. Deal with it.**

**I've babbled on long enough. To the chapter!**

"Ready Blondie?"

"As I'll ever be."

Ever since Rapunzel started becoming an adrenaline junkie, she had been throwing herself in all sorts of dangerous situations. So much so that the citizens of Corona began referring to her as the Daredevil Princess. Today, Rapunzel had convinced Eugene to try out their most dangerous stunt yet: Jumping off the castle rooftop onto a giant pressure-activated catapult that would fling them sky high and (according to Eugene's calculations) land them right on Rapunzel's old tower.

Just as they were about to leap, a castle messenger rushed up behind them.

"Your Highnesses, your presence is required in the throne room."

Rapunzel sighed. Probably her parents about to reprimand them for pulling another stunt in the streets of Corona. Might as well get it over with.

"Let's go Eugene. "

"But we've been planning this for days! C'mon…" Eugene whined.

"If we don't go to the throne room, my parents will find a way to literally kill us. Now come on."

"Who says we can't go after this?"

With that, Eugene grabbed Rapunzel's hand and leapt.

Several minutes later, Eugene and Rapunzel staggered into the throne room, still reeling from the adrenaline of being flung by a huge catapult. They were also soaking wet, since Eugene had totally miscalculated the angle of the catapult and they ended up landing in the river. Saying the Queen and King were mortified was an understatement.

"My dear daughter! What on earth happened?" The King's voice boomed, a tinge of worry and concern echoing within.

"Nothing Father, just got carried away…" Rapunzel started.

"…as usual. Rapunzel, you know we don't like the two of you gallivanting about the kingdom pulling stunts like this. I know you may be immortal but that does not mean you get to abuse said immortality." The Queen lectured.

"Terribly sorry you're Majesties. I'll try not to let Rapunzel have any fun from now onwards." Eugene piped in sarcastically. Only he would dare show sarcasm to royalty.

"That's not what we meant and you know it! Just, just keep her out of trouble." The King replied.

"Anyway, the reason why we called you two here was because of this." The Queen pulled out a glossy invitation card. Rapunzel went up and accepted it. (With both hands, as a proper princess does)

The card read:

_Dearest Rapunzel_

_How have you been? It has been a while since the last time we'd met. We didn't really get to talk much during the coronation dinner, considering I revealed my ice powers and ran off into the Northern Mountains halfway through it. That's why I want to invite you over to Arendelle for a small dinner party. Do bring Eugene along as well. I'd bet him and Kristoff will make great friends._

_Sincerely,_

_Elsa_

_P.S: Try not to let your parents come along. Between you and me, they seem like two old fogies to me._

Eugene chuckled at the last statement.

Rapunzel looked up.

"When will I leave?"

"Well, if you leave now, you'll reach Arendelle in time for dinner." The Queen said.

"And don't worry; we old fogies won't be tagging along."

After what seemed like eternity, Rapunzel and Eugene reached the castle of Arendelle, where they were quickly shown into the dining room. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff were already waiting there. Elsa, in her gorgeous icy blue dress. Anna in an elegant fiery red gown. And Kristoff in a tight looking monkey suit (As Eugene referred to tuxedos as) When they saw the duo enter, they all stood up.

"Welcome. Do sit down. You must be tired after such a long journey." Elsa said.

**FYI, I haven't watched the Frozen movie yet, I'm waiting for the DVD. So if I screw up Elsa's speech patterns or something, do forgive me.**

After a hilarious dinner, where Eugene and Kristoff both took turns exchanging childhood stories and the girls gossiping about, well princessy stuff, Elsa and Rapunzel went into the sitting room for a chat, while Eugene and Kristoff decided to goof off at the ice rink. Anna had some duties to take care of so she went back upstairs. **(Say goodbye now, that's probably the last you'll see of Anna in this fanfic, or chapter at least.)**

As the girls settled down, and were enjoying some hot cocoa, Rapunzel decided to ask her something.

"Elsa, if someone offered to remove your powers for good, would you do it?"

Surprised at the sudden question, Elsa put down her teacup and thought about it for a moment.

"Well, no. First of all, I like these powers now. They make life much more interesting. Second, the powers are a special part of me. It would be like asking me to cut off one of my limbs. Why do you ask, Zel?"

"Well, you remember how I used to have magic hair that could heal people?"

"Yes, but Eugene destroyed it right?"

"Well, it turned out the magic is still inside me, growing all this while. Since I haven't released it in a while, it's been spending its excess energy on me, making me eternally young. And since I healed Eugene with a large concentration of the same magic, he's immortal too."

"Wow. I can't imagine how that feels. It must be so great, knowing you and Eugene will never die…"

"No! I mean, no, it's not great at all. I don't want to live forever. I want to live life to the fullest, treat each day like it's my last. And well, I can't do that if I know I won't die at all, can I?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess immortality is kind of bad… But you'll be with Eugene forever. That's a plus, right?"

"Yes I'll have Eugene, and lose Mother, Father, Pascal, Maximus, the Pub Thugs, you, Anna…" Rapunzel had started crying by now, tearing streaming down like a waterfall. She tried to wipe away her tears but it kept flowing.

Elsa grabbed hold of Rapunzel's hands.

"Look, Zel. I get that you want your powers gone. That's how I felt at first when I hurt Anna with my ice powers, but you have to learn to deal with it. Troubles are a part of life and well, I can't really say death for you, but you get what I'm trying to say, right?"

"I…I guess.."

"Good. It's getting late now too, so I guess you should get going. Wouldn't want to run into any ruffians and thugs on the way back now, would we?"

Outside the castle, at the ice rink, Eugene and Kristoff were ice skating, chatting as they maneuvered around the crystal blue track.

"So, Big K, how are you getting used to the life of royalty?"

"I'm still not used to it. There's so many rules and procedures and customs, it's so irritating. How do you handle it? I know you used to be Flynn Rider before meeting Zel."

"Who says you have to follow the rules? I break them all the time, and Rapunzel's parents couldn't care less."

"Well, I do. I want to prove to Anna and Elsa that I can be a good prince. Not just a lonesome ice salesman."

"I get it. I guess I'm lucky Blondie was also new to being royalty."

"How are you and Zel getting along?"

"Pretty good. She's kind of gotten over the baby already. The two of us are back to normal, having fun everyday ."

"Like what kind of fun?"

"You know, picnics, walks, freefalling…" Before he realized it, Eugene had let it slip.

"Freefalling? Isn't that what they call suicide nowadays?"

"Yes well, Rapunzel and I are kind of immortal."

"What? Are you serious? How?"

**I use my author powers to skip through the whole darn explanation.**

"That's… amazing, in a weird way."

"I know. It's great I can spend eternity with Rapunzel, but it also kinda feels like a curse. You know what I mean?"

"I guess."

"Anyway, it's getting dark, Me and Blondie ought to be going back."

Later that night, Elsa was walking back to her bedroom, casually manipulating an ice cube she had saved from dinner. As she tried making a mini sword out of the ice, a sudden gust of wind blew the windows shut with a loud smash. Startled, she lost control of the ice sword and let it fall. The sword cut her palm, freeing a whimper of pain from Elsa's mouth, and then fell harmlessly aside shattering into pieces on the floor.

Looking at the small crimson gash on her hand, Elsa sighed. She still hadn't gotten full control of her powers yet, she needed to focus more. At least no one got hurt this time. And she didn't set off an eternal winter on her kingdom. The wound would heal by itself the next morning.

What Elsa didn't see as she continued walking back to her bedroom was a tiny golden burst of light emanating from her gash, enveloping the wound entirely.

**Woo, can't believe I spent a whole afternoon writing this! Even forgot to eat lunch. Hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter: The deaths start rolling in. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Worst Kind of Pain

**After what I'll now refer to as the shortest hiatus in the world, I'm back! (After like one day. :P) To the fic!**

Rapunzel wandered the myriad of hallways aimlessly, her life without purpose. She didn't notice the people walking by her, their looks of concern on their faces. She cared not for the beautiful weather out the window, for it went against what she was feeling inside, a ball of pure sadness. Nothing had made her happy, not the sumptuous meals that now tasted so bland on her tongue. Not the many books in the castle library. Not even Eugene could make her feel even the slightest sense of happiness.

For her parents, the beloved rulers of Corona, were dead.

They had been assassinated in the night, given two fatal wounds in their chests while they were asleep. One of the castle maids, who had went up to their bedroom to clean it, discovered the two corpses, on the crimson bed of death. Her loud shriek echoed throughout the castle, alerting everyone to the heinous murder of King Thomas and Queen Primrose.

Their funeral had been a long procession, as their bodies were carried, side by side, to the royal cemetery outside the city walls. The entire kingdom, save the sick and injured, were present for the funeral, for no one in the kingdom had a grudge against the rulers, who were fair and just.

Rapunzel opened the door to her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. She was in no mood to do anything, not unlike the months that had followed when she had lost her baby. After the funeral, Rapunzel had ordered for the castle gates to be shut, cancelled all festivals for the entre year. For who would want to celebrate anything after such a miserable occasion?

As Rapunzel idled around the castle, she began to think about things. Like the future. She realized that soon, in a few decades or so, all that she knew and loved would be gone, excluding Eugene. Having no children would also mean that she and Eugene would have to rule Corona forever. The castle sorcerer was right, immortality really was a bitch after all.

There was nothing good about immortality. All that you knew and love would die, sooner or later.

Suddenly, Eugene burst into the room, a look of worry on his face.

"Blondie…"

Oh no, if Eugene thought that some stupid picnics would help her get over the death of her parents, who she had barely gotten to know, he had another thing coming. Rapunzel sat up, preparing to give Eugene the yelling of his life. However, what he said next killed the words in her throat.

"Pascal's dying."

No, not Pascal. It wasn't possible.

As the duo raced to the sick bay, where Pascal was lying in a miniature bed, Rapunzel's thoughts were racing wildly. Pascal couldn't leave her, not at this point in her life. He had always been there for her. From the time she baked her first apple pie, to being her flower reptile at her wedding. He wouldn't be so cruel as to leave her now, at her weakest emotional point.

Surely, she could save him, somehow, some way. Her thoughts went back to the time she brought Eugene back from the brink of death, she had passed some healing magic to him via her tears. Maybe it could work on Pascal!

Now with a glimmer of hope guiding her, she opened the doors to the sick bay. She raced to Pascal's side and held him in her hands, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Pascal, don't go. I can heal you. I can keep you alive. I just have to sing." Pascal opened one of his eyes, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the Fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine._

A single tear fell from her cheek and hit Pascal's trembling body. As the tear dissipated, and the warm golden glow spread around the little reptile's body, Rapunzel smiled slightly, knowing she had prevented the death of at least one of her loved ones. He would be around forever, along with her and Eugene. The three of them, cursed together to live for eternity. Somehow, the prospect of that sounded much better now.

She was about to get up when without warning, Pascal's body started shaking violently. Blood spurted out of his mouth and his eyes popped right open, pure agony reflected in them. Rapunzel let out a small shriek as she helplessly watched Pascal struggle in pain. As his contorted body shook, a small pained squeak escaped from his mouth, and then his body went limp in Rapunzel's hands.

No. How did this happen? She healed him, didn't she? Made him immortal. How did he die? Unless, the magic was too much for him to handle. His body must not have been strong enough to take it. Realizing that she had killed her best friend, she started sobbing and screaming. Each scream that escaped from her body was filled with pure agony and grief. She killed Pascal. Her only friend. She was his murderer.

Eugene rushed into the room. What he saw was absolutely heart-rending. He saw a girl with a battered soul, crying for her one true friend, mourning his death. What he didn't know was that Rapunzel was the bringer of this chaos, this misforturne. He merely watched, not go up and try to comfort her. He knew that what she needed was not comforting words, but the powerful sound of silence to ease her pain. But this pain could not be eased. The pain of having to know for all eternity that you were directly responsible for the death of your best friend.

Pascal was buried next to her parents, in the Royal Cemetary. On his grave was inscribed:

_Pascal_

_The one true friend of Princess Rapunzel_

Yet, could she truly call herself his friend? After murdering him, robbing him of the last few days of his already short life? Although her parents' deaths were traumatizing and sad, Pascal's death was painful and riddled with guilt. Rapunzel couldn't imagine having to go through eternity with the guilt on her heart, weighing down her soul. No number of picnics or adrenaline could release the pain. Although she was forever, her soul was dead. Gone with Pascal.

**That was dark. So dark. What's next on my agenda? Let's see…**

**I think I'll start working on a fluffy one-shot. Yes, that should lighten things up. After that, what's next for Eternity? Let me just check my Story Plan. (Yes, I do have a plan for this.) **

**Ooh, this looks nice. I'll be starting a story arc, entitled 'The Crimson War'. Have fun guessing what it'll be about! Till next time!**

_**PC**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Winds of Change

**Finally, I got back to writing Eternity. So sorry, guys. The plot bunnies in my head are reproducing. TO THE FIC! (Before I change my mind and go write another plot less oneshot)**

"No, Your Majesty please! Mercy! Mercy!"

Queen Rapunzel stared blankly as the man was dragged out by two guards. She had just sentenced the man to death. Normally, she wasn't this harsh, but the man's story hit too close to home for her to ignore.

He had kidnapped a baby girl to raise and use as a prostitute. He had taken care of the girl for eighteen years, before trying to get her to have sex with his first client. She had realized the truth and ran to the Royal Court for help. He reminded Rapunzel so much of Moth….no, of Gothel, the woman who had kidnapped her to raise and use as a means of immortality.

Before Rapunzel knew it, the words had slipped out of her mouth, "I sentence you to death."

Besides her, Eugene had flinched when he heard the word 'death'. He thought of the noose which he had barely managed to escape all his years as Flynn Rider. He wanted to say something, to save the man crying for his life, but he knew what was going through Blondie's head. The man too reminded him of Gothel. Besides, Rapunzel had final say over all matters, since she was Queen and he merely King Consort. So all he could do was watch the man get dragged away, to his death.

"Blondie, don't you think you were a bit harsh?"

It was later that day, during their evening meal, that Eugene decided to speak up, to try and convince Rapunzel to revoke the sentence on that man.

"To who?" Rapunzel asked as she gulped down a huge spoonful of mashed potato.

"The man. The one who kidnapped the girl for eighteen years."

Rapunzel froze, a slight frown crossing her lips.

"He deserved it." Was all she said, before reaching for another bowl of hazelnut soup.

"But, Rapunze…"

"I said, HE DESERVED IT!" Rapunzel burst out angrily.

Eugene flinched. Rapunzel didn't shout often, and when she did, it was when she felt very strongly about something.

"Why?"

"Why? Why? He kidnapped the girl, kept her from having a childhood, kept her from her family, kept her from her life for EIGHTEEN YEARS!" Rapunzel stood up and stomped out of the dining hall.

For the first time in forever, Eugene felt alone, sitting in the gigantic dining hall, with only the mashed potatoes for company.

The next day, at breakfast, Eugene found himself in the same place again, sitting in the same hall with Rapunzel across the table, who was silently eating her hot grain.

Ever since the deaths of her parents and Pascal, she had become estranged from him. Eugene understood that she needed time to mourn. He himself had experienced the deaths of his parents at the young age of 5. He understood how she felt. But he couldn't let her drift further from him, just because of some stupid argument.

"Rapunzel, I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Rapunzel looked up at him for a brief second, with intrigue in her eyes, before returning to her meal.

"I understand how you feel, and I respect your decisions. If you feel the man should be hanged for his crime, then I'll be behind you every step of the way."

Finally Rapunzel opened her mouth to talk to him.

"Eugene, I'm sorry too. For shutting you out all these months. It's just that… Mother, Father and Pascal, they died so close together. I've just been overwhelmed with so much grief, that I, I completely disregarded you."

"Rapunzel, I…"

Suddenly, the Captain burst into the hall.

"Your Majesties, we have a problem."

* * *

"War?"

"Yes, your Majesties. Hostesole is declaring war on us. They sent a letter, threatening us with a full on assault. They boast an army of ten thousand men." The Captain replied, a grim look on his face.

"But, but, we don't have a military force. The closest thing to that is our Palace Guards, but they are clearly unable to take on a full out attack on Corona." Eugene stated.

"Send for Arendelle. Request their help." Rapunzel ordered. Surely Elsa would help them? Arendelle's military was strong enough to take on two armies at once.

"We…we can't, your Majesties..." The Captain stammered.

"Why not?"

"Arendelle has fallen to them. They sent us Queen Elsa's crown as proof. They say they have killed everyone in the kingdom."

No. Not Elsa. Not Anna. They couldn't be dead. Too many people were dying. She couldn't afford to mourn them now. There was an actual emergency now. Rapunzel rubbed her temples, trying to figure out a solution.

"Send a messenger there. Request a cease fire. Negotiate. We simply cannot afford to go to war with anyone, especially not an army of ten thousand men." Rapunzel commanded.

"We already did." The Captain replied, a nervous tint in his eyes.

"What was their response?"

"They sent the messenger's head back and said they would be attacking at sunset today."

Out of reflex, Eugene's hand flew to his neck.

"Then we have no choice. Station all the guards equally around the perimeter of the kingdom walls. Make sure all the cannons are loaded and ready to fire at any time. Enlist anyone who wishes to aid the war effort. We'll need everyone we can get."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Captain gave a quick bow and hurriedly exited the room.

* * *

Rapunzel felt the freezing wind on her face as she raced out of Corona, on the back of Maximus. Hostesole's army was too much for Corona's Palace Guards. Within minutes of the first wave, half their men were dead. This was when Eugene had insisted on going down there to help fight the enemies. When the Captain had attempted to stop him, stating all the possible outcomes, Eugene had simply stated, "I can't die. Now, fetch my horse."

Soon, all the guards were dead. From the castle balcony, Rapunzel could see Eugene being captured by one of the generals. Even when being tied up, he was still screaming obscenities at them. Until they stuffed the ball from of their maces down his throat.

The Captain had insisted on Rapunzel escaping the Kingdom on Maximus, while he held off the enemy. Rapunzel was pretty sure he was dead now.

She raced through the forest, a clear destination in mind. There was one place where she could hide, one place that had hidden her from the world for eighteen years.

Her tower.

As she raced through the vines, through the short dark cave, up to her childhood home, a rush of memories went through her. She remembered the many times Gothel had manipulated her, the many paintings she had created on the surfaces of the tower, the times she played with…Pascal.

She climbed up the stairs, a stream of tears flowing down her cheeks, leaving Maximus in the base of the tower. He was too large to bring upstairs, but she didn't want to leave him out in the open.

As she lit up the candles still lying around, she glanced around. The place hadn't changed much, apart from a few cobwebs.

'Well, of course. Why would it change? No one has been up here since… Eugene and I left.'

Never in her life would she think that she would willingly come back here, the source of her nightmares every night, to live. But, beggars cannot be choosers. Rapunzel felt that at least she could hide up here for awhile, before figuring out a plan. The enemy wouldn't find her here.

She was wrong.

In a mere hour, the army was streaming out of the cave, surrounding her tower, knocking down the stones concealing the hidden entrance. Rapunzel winced as she heard Maximus' cry as he was killed. They rushed up, through the trapdoor and captured her, after she attempted to fend them off with an old frying pan she found in the closet. One of the soldiers got lucky enough and managed to knock her out cold.

* * *

Rapunzel woke up to find herself in a dim, dingy jail cell. As she shook off the dazedness of falling unconscious, she could hear someone call out, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel!"

Turning her attention to the jail bars, she managed to make out Eugene standing in the cell opposite hers.

"Eugene?" She hurried stood up and ran to the bars, grabbing them tightly.

"Rapunzel, you're finally awake! I thought you would never wake up!" Eugene was practically screaming.

"How long was I out?"

"They took you here a week ago."

"Eugene, we have to get out of…"

Rapunzel was interrupted by the creak of an old wooden door opening. A middle-aged woman stepped into the room, with curly dark hair and smooth white skin that reminded Rapunzel of, no, it couldn't be. Could it?

The woman walked straight to Rapunzel, a malicious sneer on her face.

"Hello again, Flower."

Rapunzel's head lightened. Didn't Gothel die?

"I imagine you're surprised to see me standing here. After all, didn't I fall out a window after someone's hair tripped me?"

Rapunzel nodded slightly, too dazed to even comprehend what was in her mind. She could barely make out Eugene screaming and shouting at Gothel.

"Well, I had a backup plan for if you managed to somehow find out and left the tower. Before I, in need of a better word, "acquired" you, I had come across a wish-granting Genie. Of course, since I had the flower already, I didn't bother wishing for immortality. Instead, I wished that when and if I died, I would be reincarnated with all the memories of this life. Clever, aren't I? That's how I'm here now, Queen Xena of Hostesole. "

"What were the other two wishes?" Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, I was saving those two for emergencies. And it was a good thing I did. My second wish was to acquire you. The third was how the tower came about."

"What are you going to do with me and Eugene?"

"I WAS going to execute you two ingrates by burning on a stake, but turns out you figured out the secret to immortality too. Now I'm going to make you wish for death. Say goodbye to the world, because you are going to be locked in her for the rest of eternity!"

Cackling viciously, Gothel, or rather Queen Xena, strutted out of the room.

Rapunzel slumped in her knees, her face devoid of hope. She leaned her back against the wall, too weak to even stand. Eugene was calling to her, trying to tell her everything was alright, that they'll figure out a way to escape. But in her heart of hearts, she knew that was a lie. She could feel the despair in her heart, the conflicting emotions in her soul, the coldness in her back. Seriously, her back was freezing. Why was the wall so cold? It was almost like the time when they first visited Aren… No.

Rapunzel ran to the bars, and called out to Eugene.

"Eugene!"

"Shush! Don't disturb me; I'm trying to dig a way out." He was crouched in a corner of his cell, trying to dig in between the stone bricks with his bare hands. Rapunzel couldn't help but groan inwardly, despite herself.

"Eugene, this is serious! I think Elsa is in the cell next to me. Could you check?"

Sighing, Eugene stood up and went to the bars, trying to peep at the cell next to Rapunzel's.

"I can't really see. The next cell is just covered up completely in bluish-metal. There's a small window, but all I see inside is icy blue…."

"It is Elsa!" Rapunzel broke in. Sticking her hands out through the bars, she started waving wildly, shouting out Elsa's name. Eventually, she got a reaction.

"Rapunzel? Is…is that you?"

Rapunzel gave a sigh of relief, before replying "Yes."

"Oh my god! Is Corona captured too?"

With a heavy heart, Rapunzel said "Yes."

"But Elsa, why aren't you dead? We received word that they killed everyone in Arendelle, including you and Anna." Eugene asked.

Upon hearing Anna's name, Elsa let out a sob.

"They, they killed Anna, in front of me. Stabbed her right in the chest. Olaf tried to protect her, but they just captured him and dumped him into a vat of boiling water. I can still hear their screams." Elsa had to pause for a moment.

"For some reason, they weren't able to kill me. Their weapons couldn't break through my skin. Hanging me didn't cut off my air supply. Even burning me couldn't kill me. So, they locked me up."

Couldn't be killed? How? Rapunzel's mind went back to the conversation she had with Elsa in the tearoom. She had cried in Elsa's hands. Did she absorb the healing magic as well?

"Elsa, I think I know why you couldn't be killed. That time we were talking in the tearoom, I cried into your hands. I think my tears cause anyone who touches them to be immortal. I'm sorry, Elsa, I truly am." Rapunzel tried to explain, to apologize.

The scream she heard coming out of Elsa's cell was inhumane. For the next few hours, they could hear sobs coming from inside, eventually dwindling down to whimpers.

"Elsa? Are you alright?" Eugene tried.

"Alright? Alright? I just watched everything I've ever known, everyone I loved die in front of me and you ask me if I'm fucking alright?"

"I know you're feeling miserable. But you're not alone. Me and Rapunzel will be by your side. I'm truly sorry for dragging you into this. But we can't stay here forever. Breaking out of here is our number one priority…" Eugene said.

"Breaking out? What's the point? My life is meaningless. What difference does it make if I spend my days in a small cell or free in the world?" Elsa replied harshly.

"… I was going to say, breaking out will make it easier for us to find a way to cure ourselves of this…curse." Eugene replied.

There was silence, then Elsa mumbled.

"I suppose you're right. What do you want me to do?"

"You have ice powers. What do you think we want you to do?" Eugene replied facetiously.

There was more silence, then a huge ice spike protruding through the metal sheet blocking off Elsa from freedom. She stepped out, then with a wave of her hand, shattered the metal bars that trapped Eugene and Rapunzel.

Racing up the stairs, they found themselves in Hostesole's throne room, where Queen Xena was idling. Noticing them, she let out a loud shriek, about to order guards to come to her aid immediately. However, in the next second, Elsa had sent three spikes straight into her heart.

"That's for Anna, Olaf and Arendelle." She stated, a small smile on her face, knowing she had avenged her friends and family.

The trio made their way to the stables, where they hopped on three horses and rode off into the dark horizon.

**Satisfied? A lot has happened in this chapter. I hope that makes up for the long absence. Till next time! (Addendum: Do I have to repeat this every chapter? Please review. Reviews put a dollar into the Make Me Happy charity.)**

**PC**


	7. Update: Bad news, Good news and Uh news

**Right guys, I've got some bad news, some good news and some uh news.**

**Bad news: My computer broke down, so I won't be writing any fics for awhile.**

**Good news: I was lying. There is no good news. **

**Uh news: After I finish Eternity, which literally feels like Eternity, what with all the MOTHA FUCKING PROBLEMS ON MAH MOTHA FUCKING COMPUTER, I'm going to start on a crossover multi fic. Of course, one of the categories will be Tangled, but the other is something... unexpected. No, it's not Frozen. It's not Aladdin. It's not even Disney. (Then again, I'm not sure. Disney literally owns everything that's entertaining.) I'm going to write a crossover fic with Tangled and... -drumroll-**

**MAGIC SCHOOL BUS!**

**hey where everyone go? y u all leaving?**

**In all seriousness, I'm seriously considering it. Rapunzel would make a great MSB student. She's so curious and intelligent. Perfect as a hands on science student. **

**Also, I see the opportunity to create a new shipping: Pascal X Liz! :)**

**I do hope everyone who's supported me will support me in this little venture after my MOTHA FUCKING computer is fixed and Eternity is done. Till next time! **

**PC**


End file.
